The great schism of Halkeginia
by Mrsaulty1995
Summary: The citizen speaks of opportunity, the Nobleman speaks of authority, and the Holyman speaks of policy. The soldier does not speak, the soldier acts. so which action will the 21st century earth soldier take.(mass OC's, mostly AU but it will follow the Cannon in parts of the story)
1. Prologue: Delivering the news

The great schism of Halkeginia

**Prologue:**

**12:36AM, December 11****th****, 2014, classified location **

"On December the 6th 2014 a squad of eight of our boys from the 22nd special air service regiment were sent to Ukraine's capital. The mission they were given was to find and rescue hostages held captive by ISIS insurgents. The lieutenant officer (AN: its pronounced leftenant in the UK I'm not really that bothered about it.) was debriefing the commanders whom were sitting in a dark room with a projector light shining onto a portable screen displaying top secret information with pictures and video footage included.

"It was confirmed that there were 16 hostages in total, 8 of them were elite British soldiers from our parachute regiments 1st battalion who were in a platoon at the time. They were joined with the American force taking part in large joint operation to assault in Ukraine's capital Kiev to remove the IS threat out of Ukraine. They joined with America's own Special Forces such as the navy seals and the green berets were included in the hostage situation as the other half that was captured". As the Officer was explaining this information to his superiors and allied commanders, some of them were showing signs of irritation and impatience.

"What I want to know is how my men got themselves captured by these fanatics". The American general questioned the officer with a scowl on his face.

"To answer your question general Townsend. From what we gathered from Intel, they have tunnel networks connecting to the city from the outskirts of Kiev. They constructed these tunnels using the metro as its key structure. The officer flicked to the next slide showing tunnel exits inside abandoned buildings.

"This was the tunnel that was believed to have been used as an ambush point against 1st and 2nd platoon commanded by 1st lieutenant James Alder of 1st battalion in the parachute regiment. And 1st lieutenant Ray carter of the Navy's seal team 8." the officer flicked to the next slide showing amateur combat footage from a fixed camera positioned on a soldiers Kevlar vest.

"These holes were covered by a canvas cover to conceal their position. When the canvas was removed, out came several jihadists armed with automatic rifles, RPG's and suicide vests". As the officer was describing the events taking place when.

**BOOM!fZZZZZt….** the camera was blasted with a shockwave almost destroying the camera.

"That attack ended up killing 24men and wounding** 20. **Therest were taken prisoner. Said the lieutenant solemnly.

"Where was the location they were taken to? Asked field marshal jack mcfarseer, in a calm tone

They were taken to the abandoned city of Pripyat and they were held in one of the industrial zone warehouses.

"What!" the American army commander cried out in a surprised shock, sharing the same thoughts of every commander in the room.

"Why would ISIS choose that ghost town? Surely they would've known what happened 28 years ago with the Chernobyl disaster. That place is flooded with radiation. An English RAF commander questioned.

"We don't know. Based on what the reports have said and…." The officer paused with a confused look on his face. The slideshow had ended without explaining what happened in the rescue operation.

Lieutenant, is something the matter? Asked field marshal mcfarseer.

Nothing wrong with me sir, the report ended just here. I know for a fact that there were more pages than this. He replied.

"You mean to tell me that I am still here listening to this crap trying to find out what happened to my men, only to find out that some fool has lost parts of a classified document. Well, someone's losing their job today." The American general fumed.

"That won't be necessary general Townsend." A voice called out in the dark room as everyone's heads turned towards three newcomers. More specifically their ID badges and lanyards.

"Now who the hell are you to come interfering in military matters." The American general questioned with a watchful glare. "You don't have a reason to be involved in this, so why would you CIA watchdogs be here, and who the hell are those two.

"As a matter of fact we do have a reason to be here, and these two are the representatives of the secret services of the United kingdom's MI6 and Russia's FSB (was the KGB but it is now called the FSB). The unknown agent explained.

"Russia? Oh then maybe you can enlighten on why are **they're** here. The American general held his hand out towards the third party of commanders in the room, whom were pretty quiet until they were rudely mentioned.

"Well thank you for finally acknowledging are presence American, and to answer your question they invited us to take part in this meeting. The Russian general replied in somewhat of a calm but cold tone.

"That would be correct; we did invite Marshal Vetrov and his commanding officers." Said the CIA agent.

"What is this about; normally you would not be involved in military matters unless we were chasing a high valued target. "The field marshal questioned.

"Actually you are not far off field marshal." the MI6 agent answered.

The field marshal raised his right eyebrow at that comment. "And why is that?"

"It means we were in the same predicament as you were." The Russian agent answered

"You mean some of your soldiers were captured in Kiev, now that's ironic" said the American marine's commander.

"Not exactly colonel, the Russians were near Kiev but they were not involved in the fighting within the city. They were to cut off any escape attempts by ISIS by hunting for these holes in the outskirts." The MI6 pointed out to the marine commander.

"That would be correct, I never ordered my comrades to assist the main assault carried out in the capital, as we had our own hands full from flushing these rats out of their holes." the Russian marshal confirmed.

"So who is this person if he is so important to you guys?" Asked the American general

"We did not know of any hostage situation involving Russian soldiers or citizens until they told us. "Gesturing his hand towards the three agents. "Nor do we know who this person is But the question we should be asking is where they were captured."

"I will answer that question and the American's question as well." The Russian agent stepped up. Clearing his throat before he gave his answer.

"The men who were captured by this….fanatics" the agent said distastefully. They are ex elite GRU SPETSNAZ Soldiers who were assigned a task as bodyguards to protect this man." The Russian agent took out a picture in his data pad and showed it to the commanders, needless to say they were surprised when they saw the man in the picture where the Russians had a look of distaste.

"Professor Dimitriy Mătăsăreanu, the head scientist of weapons development physics and other things." As he identified the man in the picture, the lieutenant officer raised his hand.

"Permission to speak sir." the officer asked his CO who replied with a nod. "Judging by the expression on your faces I can tell that you know this man very well to have this much impact on everyone. Is this man famous in the science field, and why have I never heard of him?"

The Russian marshal answered the young officer "DA, we all know him very well, you see that man is very famous for grabbing the wrong kind of attention because he defines the word mad scientist, and the reason you wouldn't know who he is because the president and NATO allies ordered absolute secrecy involving him." The Russian marshal sighed into his hand.

"Yes indeed we know him; this man's mind is so unpredictable we were nearly convinced he was insane. Nobody knows which side of the karma table he belongs on. The British marshal added

"What has he done to cause such an impact." The officer asked.

"What didn't he do, he has done plenty of good things in the world like the time he spent his own salary to conduct experiments like creating the first petabyte PC to the inventor of nanotechnology and a few other game changing creations that will no doubt shape this world. he did all of this without anyone's permission just because they told him it will never work or it will not happen at this day and age. Until he proved them wrong a week later with minimal costs that are lower than the predicted cost it was given for the research and development. "Said the American general.

"Wow." Said the awed officer.

"Wow indeed lieutenant." The Russian agent came back onto topic after the brief interruption. That man is unmistakably the pioneer of the century. Unfortunately the Russian government eventually found out of his experiments and then hired him for the military's research and development field to expand their military might. He reluctantly accepted the job. When it comes to his work he was always, most of the time he will not reveal his work to anyone, but when some people do find out…. they left the lab the next day due for mental therapy. He never trusted anyone within the lab or the higher ups with his work, especially his latest work. He was nearly arrested for treason one time when he sold a fair amount of his own earlier creations to other countries like the Americans and the EU, which ended up profiting him greatly earning him the position of the world's richest man. After that he became more unpredictable in his activities. The crimes he committed were cleared which dealt a humiliating blow to the government and the president, therefore they agreed to never release any information relating to him to any of the public, both to protect him from outside threats and to hide their embarrassment." The Russian agent concluded.

"Okay thank you for the brief history lesson, now let's get back on topic here." The CIA agent interjected before he could continue. The Russian agent nodded and allowed him to continue.

Now for where he was captured was baffling to us, the location of where he was taken was so bizarre that you may find this ironic. the agent ended his sentence with a question for the Commanding officers.

How ironic? Asked the English marshal

"Ironic as in he was in the wrong place at the wrong time; no he wasn't in Kiev at the time of the invasion. In fact he was actually in Chernobyl where he and his bodyguards were unfortunately caught off-guard." the agent explained getting another surprise out of the CO's.

"That lunatic is in Chernobyl! What the bloody hell is he planning now?" exclaimed Mcfarseer.

"That's what we want to know as well field marshal." The mi6 agent pulled out flash drive and connected it to the laptop connected to the projector. The data that was on the flash drive was satellite images of Chernobyl in the past two months. "These images were taken about two months ago where as you can see here." He points to a large convoy of several MAZ- 7310 cargo vehicles with a few Russian military jeeps such as a GAZ-2330 Tigr 4x4 and a Iveco Lince lmv 4X4 Peredo that is escorting them. "This is an image that was taken of a convoy entering the exclusion zone, most of the trucks there are for cargo purposes only. The 4x4's vehicles are just there for security but this." The agent pointed at a modified truck that was used mainly for transporting tanks, but instead there was a very cumbersome trailer attached to the truck. "This we believe is the professor's own portable lab, which he did give us a sneak peek at one time but the rest of the information remained hidden from prying eyes as with the rest of his work. It is equipped with the latest computers, equipment for research and the outside of the lab is built to withstand pressure from heat, radiation water pressure for deep sea exploration and ballistic threats. And the rest remains unknown." The agent concluded

What of the soldiers? Asked a Russian colonel "what were they equipped with?

"We didn't get a clear picture of what they were equipped with but from what we managed to gather from Intel, they were wearing a more advanced military hazmats and the standard spetznaz equipment issued to them." The agent answered what he asked

"Was the IS equipped with hazmats as well." Townsend asked

"Yes they were but they were hazmats that are issued to employees that work in a nuclear power plant, so it was either they stole them from the Iranian power plant or some of the terrorists had employees that worked there that provided them the suits. But they were at a bit of a disadvantage of wearing them because some of them didn't know which hazmats were the correct hazmats because the suits are rated for their protection levels and some of them were wearing any hazmats for different purposes like the oversized hazmats. "the MI6 agent concluded.

"Alright, now carrying on." The CIA agent cut in to bring the topic back on track. "So now getting on to the point. This unexpected event was reported to us during the middle of the operation. Where there was evidence of dead bodies there were a few Russian fatalities and the IS were dealt a heavy blow but eventually surrounded them. The battles were taken place in a few locations around the reactor sites and within the town. The the doctor and the remaining spetznaz soldiers were rounded up with the prisoners and kept in a warehouse located in an industrial sector near the reactors where the majority of their equipment were kept." The agent finished the sentence with a cough before continuing. "Several teams of SAS troops were then split up into groups of eight with both teams from two regiments. Then they were given the task to sweep the streets and sectors for any terrorists or a possible lead to the captives. It was only 25 minutes later into the operation where they were located by team alpha and bravo informing us that they were kept in an old warehouse and they were in position to storm the warehouse and they needed air support to distract them by raising the ambient noise around the target area, so we sent in two combat chinooks but kept them at a safe distance to drown the surrounding area with their engines. We also had UAV up and running just for precaution, after that was done, we gave them the green light to enter and off they went." The agent finished his speech with a grim look on his face.

"So did they complete their mission?" said field marshal mcfarseer.

Yes and no field marshal, yes as in they did reach the hostages without much trouble, but for the no part…. We are… not sure of how to say this." Said the mi6 agent, now pinching his upper nose as a sign of anxiety.

"Try us." said the Russian marshal.

"You may not believe this but….." The agent never got to finish his sentence until his Russian counterpart intervened.

"How's about we show them instead." said the Russian, now bringing up footage taken from a UAV.

"This was taken during their raid on the warehouse, we couldn't see clearly what was going on but we knew there was a fierce battle going on in there, until." The agent now paused and currently waiting for something that was going to happen in the footage. "This happened." now the footage showing the ware house was now showing a bright green light enveloping the building and sound that was recorded was replaced with something that nearly resembled white noise.

When the light faded, they could eventually see something that obscured the probability of something like this happening. The warehouse or half of the building had somehow vanished.

"This better be some sort of bad joke the doctor is playing on us." General Townsend didn't want to believe this at first, but trying to prove that a bad joke is involved is impossible, because everyone in the room knows that nothing is impossible when Mătăsăreanu's involved in something that is impossible.

"Unfortunately it isn't, it is very real general, but thanks to the UAV's camera modification and then we switch it to ultra violet," The CIA agent rewinds the footage back and replays it in an enhanced view with the UV setting on. What was shown was a very peculiar anomaly. It looked like floating pool of water that just exploded onto the scene before it began to swallow the building and then eventually imploded into nothing.

"What the hell is that thing? Said Townsend.

"That is the reason to why we are here general, we believed that this has got something to do with the DR and we were proven right when we obtained this. The CIA agent then pulled out a flash drive and then proceeded to plug in the flash drive and opened up some documents. "This was found in the warehouse not too far from the site of the unexplained blast. He then brought up a video recording of the professor and pressed play.

the footage showed the inside of the warehouse but the dated that showed on the upper left corner showed that it was filmed two weeks before the raid. What was at the back of the warehouse was what really caught everyone's attention? It looked like there was just a big ring that was roughly the same height as a two story house and positioned and big enough to fit two of their giant cargo trucks in between them.

As they were contemplating on what that thing is. The video was then brought up to the professor.

"**Soldier1:don't mind me asking this, but what exactly are we dealing with here.**

"**Professor: This friend is history in the making, my past creations cannot compete at this level.**

**Soldier 2: it kind of reminds me of that American sci-fi show star gate SG1, oh man if this was actually it I would cream myself.**

**Soldier1: pft as if that would happen. **

**Professor: Well he is not far off.**

**Soldier1:wait what! You serious!**

**Professor: in a way but this is actually an experiment to create a new element. You remember the large hadron collider.**

**Soldier1: the particle accelerator?**

**Professor: yes that one, though I will give CERN their glory for now but I'm using the concept as a power source to achieve this.**

**Soldier2 so what is this new element supposed to lead to exactly?**

**Professor: patience unknown comrade, I am certain that there are limitless opportunities to discover when this is done, only time can tell us the future.**

The video cut off at that comment and the looks everyone's face showed what looke like when someone gets bitchslapped.

"That bastard."said the Russian marshal" so that's the cause of that catastrophe, the madman killed himself and everyone around him." He said while gritting his teeth.

"didn't that soldier say something about stargate?"Said an American colonel

This is not the time for your idiotic sci-fi shows American, be serious! a Russian major interjected.

"well I apologize for bursting your bubble but he does have a point here." The russian marshal looked at the British agent in surprise. "in what way does he have a point?" asked the marshal. The agent answered "well from the disappearance of half of the warehouse and the anomaly that enveloped the building, I would say that is actually pretty accurate.

"So if the machine did create that… erm…. Portal? Then how did the machine activate when all the captives were restrained and I doubt that any of the terrorists have any useful brain cells to figure that thing out, besides they all had their hands full so…." The genral was soon interrupted

"It didn't." said the agent "the machine wasn't even operational due to some testing procedures they had to carry out first, but during the time of the light explosion we were getting reports that there was a solar eclipse happening above Chernobyl.

"Pardon me sir, but what does a solar eclipse have anything to with this? Asked mcfarseer

"we believe It may be involved with the experiment that was about to take place eventually, but we could be wrong and it might've just been there by just coincidence, however the reports we were getting by some of the teams on standby surrounding the warehouse, they reported that something strange was happening during the eclipse, they said that the radiation surrounding the warehouse was fluctuating rapidly like the radiation was drawn in by a source that's feeding off it, and the eclipse itself was unexplainable but only be described as just abnormal." The agent concluded.

"so as you can see gentleman, we are in a predicament, ISIS is officially gone, several of our best men and women are MIA….. At least, I think they are, and lastly the professor gifting us absolute minds fuck, well this is a great way to start off the new year." Said the CIA agent

"Now that that is cleared up, we have been given orders by our presidents and prime minister to work together on this one and the professor has already left behind the breadcrumbs so we have our best scientists already working on It." announced the agent

"All those in favour of contributing to this discovery raise your hand." as soon as he said that, there were no objections.

"Thank you for your contribution and without further ado lets go find that mad bastard"

**AN: and there we have it.**

**This may have been long prologue for some but I find it worth doing.**

**Now we move onto the next chapter where we meet the team that was swept away into halkeginia. **

**But first here is a character bio list for the soldiers who do have a strong part in this story (some soldiers have died during the raid)**

**PS: I may have been a bit lazy making the weapon specifications for the soldiers but I did the best I could to find what I can, but eventually I thought it will fine. Also if anyone is going to wonder did any of the soldiers from the UK, US or Russia have any protection against Radiation, it will be explained in the next chapter.**

**(British: SAS, 22****nd**** regiment, 2 KIA total amount 5)**

**1)**

**Armor/overalls load out; black kit and hazmat suits **

**Character info**

**Rank major (leader) **

**Alias: eagle, **

**Name: Eddie Croshaw.**

**Primary weapon: **M16a3 with M203 attachment, laser designator, attachable suppressor and a 4x32 Acog scope.

**Secondary weapon: **MP7 with attachable suppressor and a center point reflex sight with a sling included,

**Miscellaneous weapons: X4 frag grenades, X4 flash bangs X2 smoke grenades and the dynamic hammer**

**Sidearm: **browning high power with suppressor.

**2)**

**Name: Duncan railbert.**

**Rank: captain (2****nd**** in command, CQB expert)**

**Alias: Deimos**

**Primary weapon: : g36c with red dot reflex sight and suppressor with the l17a1 UGL (under slung grenade launcher).**

**Secondary weapon. Remington 870 magnum shotgun with the Hatton rounds and R.I.P. rounds**

**Sidearm: sig Sauer p226**

**CQB weapon: kukri and shoulder holster knife.**

**Miscellaneous weapons: Hooligan bar and tomahawk.**

**3)**

**Name: Callum Railbert (recon)**

**Rank: 1st lieutenant**

**Alias: Phobos**

**Primary: L118 AWM sniper rifle .338 magnum with suppressor attachment**

**Secondary AW50F (L121A1) anti material rifle (optional weapon) **

**Tertiary weapon: HK MPSD (MP5 but with the barrel replaced with a suppressor)**

**Sidearm: desert eagle with extended mag.**

**CQB weapon Sykes fighting knife.**

**4) **

**Name: jack goodsprings (support)**

**Rank: sergeant**

**Alias: guardian**

**Primary weapon: FN minimi with an Eotech holographic hybrid sight.**

**Secondary: HK 53 with suppressor**

**Sidearm glock30, 45 ACP round with suppressor**

**Miscellaneous: cutting machine and separator used for cutting and spreading bars.**

**5)**

**Name: Lloyd Gallagher (demolitions expert)**

**Alias: Cataclysm**

**Primary weapon: HK417 with AG36 40mm UGL**

**Secondary: M1014 with the foregrip.**

**Special: M72 LAW, C4 and breach explosives**

**Miscellaneous: X4 remote or timed SEMTEX grenade (sticky grenade)**

**(British Parachute regiment, pathfinders, total amount 4)**

**1)**

**Name: Michael Schofield(leader)**

**Rank: staff sergeant**

**Primary weapon: SA80 A2 with UGL and fitted with the updated ELCAN SpecterOS 4x Lightweight Day Sights (LDS)**

**Secondary: L117A1 (sig p226)**

**2)**

**Name: Sarah Reid (sharpshooter/recon)**

**Rank: corporal**

**Primary weapon: L115A3 long range sniper rifle with a suppressor**

**Secondary L129A1 sharpshooter rifle with a suppressor**

**Sidearm: L131A1(glock)**

**Special: claymores and a** **ghillie suit**

**3)**

**Name: Daniel Lancaster ( combat engineer, was part of the royal engineers)**

**Rank: lance corporal**

**Primary weapon: SA80 a2 with foregrip and the same sights (the foregrip with the built in bipod) **

**Secondary: combat shotgun (m1014) **

**Special: MBT law, land mines and Bangalore torpedo **

**4) **

**Name: Shaun Strickland (support)**

**Rank: private**

**Primary:** **General purpose machine gun**

**Secondary: L117A1 (sig p226)**

**Special: 60mm Mortar**

**(British: Royal Marines, total amount 4)**

**1)**

**Name: John smith**

**Rank: staff sergeant (leader)**

**Primary weapon:SA80 A2 with the UGL and the same sight **

**sidearm: Same issued pistols as the ones above**

**special: flares**

**2)**

**Name: Sam Lionel Jackson (medic)**

**Rank: lance corporal**

**Primary: SA80 a2 LSW with extended mag and the same sights as the ones above (light support weapon)**

**Sidearm: Same issued pistols as the ones above.**

**Special: Auto injector (like the ones in bad company and the stimpacks in fallout), medic pack and defibrillator (if needed).**

**3)**

**Name: Ethan hale (artillery gunner)**

**Rank corporal**

**Primary weapon MP5**

**Sidearm: browning high power pistol**

**Special: expertise in artillery.**

**4) Liam Dougherty (scout/recon)**

**Rank: private 1****st**** class**

**Weapon HK 416 with suppressor, forgrip, and acog sight**

**Secondary Glock 18 with suppressor**

**Special: ghillie suit and a spotting scope (every sniper needs a spotter, so he is going to be Sarah's spotter).**

**(AMERICAN: navy seals, total amount 4)**

**1) **

**Rank: commander (leader)**

**Name: Laurence Harlow**

**Alias: Aura **

**Primary weapon:** FN MK17 SCAR Long Barrel with the

**Secondary: HK MP5K**

**Sidearm: Smith and Wesson 686 .357 round.**

**2) **

**Rank: lieutenant junior grade**

**Name: Hiraga Takeo (Sharpshooter and he is saito's American cousin, because why not)**

**Alias: Hotshot**

**Primary:** **FN MK20**

**Secondary M4A1 SOPMOD**

**Sidearm: M1911A1**

**Special: M107 barret sniper rifle, **

**CQB weapon: shoulder mounted Katana (it was a Gift from a recent promotion from the commanding officers). **

**3)**

**Rank: warrant officer 2**

**Name: Jerome Toure (Support, Note… He is black, so as a warning this story may contain racism in some parts. It's Mostly due to the sheer ignorance that most of the nobles share.)**

**Alias: crossfire**

**Primary) M240 with bipod**

**Secondary: MP5N with sling**

**Sidearm:** **MK 23 SOCOM with suppressor and flash light attachment.**

**Special: Ammo box**

**4)**

**Rank: Chief petty officer**

**Name: Nelson Haggard (Demoman)**

**Alias: Boomer**

**Primary: UMP 45**

**Sidearm: Sig P228**

**Special: M32 MGL, Semtex and C4, Knowledge of booby traps.**

**(American: green Berets, total amount 4)**

**1)**

**Rank 2****nd**** lieutenant (Leader)**

**Name: Mason Rowe**

**Primary: Scar-L MK16**

**Side arm: Beretta M9**

**2)**

**Rank: Master sergeant**

**Name: Clive Westwood (Support gunner)**

**Primary weapon: M60E4**

**Secondary weapon: FN P90**

**3)**

**Rank:corporal**

**Name: Ryan Miller(recon)**

**Primary M110 semi-automatic sniper rifle with suppressor**

**Secondary: Colt M4A1 Sopmod suppressor**

**Side arm: M9 Beretta with suppressor**

**Special: UAV/MAV drone**

**4)**

**Rank: private**

**Name: Adam Saunders ( Driver)**

**Primary: Colt M16A4**

**Sidearm: m9 Beretta**

**(Russia: scientist and rogue spetsnaz and agent, 14 KIA total amount 5)**

**1)**

**Occupation Professor (scientist & Leader) **

**Name: Dimitry Mătăsăreanu**

**Nickname: The impossible man**

**Primary weapon: ak74m no atachments**

**Sidearm: Smith and Wesson .44 magnum revolver**

**Special: personal laboratory truck **

**2)**

**Name: Alexei Markovic (2****nd**** in command)**

**Rank: N/A in military terms (appointed colonel by the professor himself) **

**Alias: Malevolence (he hates a lot of things but he is not a bad person…. Sort of)**

**Primary weapon: AK12 with GP25 attachment and holographic sight.**

**Secondary Ks-23 shotgun**

**Special: Interrogation and torture**

**3)**

**Name: Mariya Volkov (spy/Assassin)**

**Rank: Agent within the FSB, Now reported MIA and defected ( reason why I haven't included her in the Debrief is that the secret service I am picturing are a bunch of shady people. Seriously do you ever expect them to reveal information to anyone? No. they would just be hard to work with.)**

**Alias: Blackout **

**Primary weapon: VSS 'Vintorez' silenced sniper rifle.**

**Secondary: KBP PP-2000 with suppressor**

**Sidearm: Makarov with attachable suppressor.**

**Special: sabotage, Throwing knives, deception and assassination.**

**4) **

**Name: Kuznetsov Serafim (pyromaniac)**

**Rank: ex Sergeant of Spetsnaz **

**Alias: (firestarter)**

**Primary weapon: modern day Flamethrower (picture it however you want like the one from farcry 3 or 4)**

**Secondary: KBP 9A91 assault carbine with Rds. sight and incendiary rounds.**

**Sidearm: Makarov and flare gun**

**5) **

**Name: Sergei Medvedev (tank)**

**Rank sergeant**

**Alias: Behemoth**

**Occupation: mercenary (too big for the spec ops)**

**Primary weapon: PKP pecheneg**

**Secondary KGP GM-94 grenade launcher**

**Sidearm: Smith and Wesson model 500 with speed loader**

**Special: full body armor (the professor made for him so that the armour wouldn't constrict his movements nor will it be too heavy, think of the armor like a combination between dragon skin and Kevlar put together). **

**(ISIS: 46KIA, 0 survivors)**

**Overall amount: 24 men, 2 Women **

**Next Chapter: We were soldiers. Now, we are lost warriors without a country.**


	2. Chapter 1:

**AN: to anyone who is wondering if this is another revolution story. You are right but I'm doing it a different way than the others. I don't like to repeat other peoples great work/Adaptations of peoples work. (im looking at you Frost the arctic Fox.)**

**This will be rated M for safety reasons.**

**I don't own anything nor do I get paid for this**

**And ignore grammar errors, I don't need to be reminded again and yes I'm sorry if it bothers you.**

**Now without Further ado let's get on with the story. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(1hour and 26 minutes after the Debriefing)<strong>

**(BBC news: breaking news)**

"**Attacks have been carried out in Ukraine's capital of Kiev in the early hours of yesterday morning. The attacks were carried out in response to a threat from ISIS to Russia due to its ties with Syria's general Kashia Fel Bassam, who was reported to have fled his country and was headed for turkey's Adana airport to board a flight to Ukraine.**

**(CNN news) **

**Kashia Fel Bassam is said to have been in close ties with Russia for supplying weapons to the Syrian army to drive out the militants out of Syria. **

**ISIS militants who were stationed in turkey at the time were alerted to Bassam's escape and then proceeded to travel to Ukraine and its capital to find and capture Fel Bassad.**

**(Russia Today News)**

**The Crimean rebels said they didn't want anything to do with them due to the ideals they follow. However there have been some reports of conflict between the two rebel factions in kiev.**

**(NHK news)**

**A joint operation carried out by US and UK forces backed by Russian forces that have been sent to Kiev to reclaim the city centre has successfully retaken the city from ISIS militants.**

**local news news: **

**A teenager from akihabra has been reported missing.**

**17yr old Hiraga saito was last seen in a local computer repair shop in downtown akihabara. He was wearing a blue, loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with a raised collar. He also wore a pair of jeans and a pair of blue, white-colored shoes on the day of his disappearance**.

*closes the laptop screen*

"So nothing has been said about the eclipse then." Said the CIA agent

"No… they have been pretty quiet about it. I checked every news channel and I have our boys scanning the social media web sites in Ukraine." Said the MI6 agent.

"We managed to intercept a few videos that were about to be leaked online by some locals who were nearby at the time" said the FSB agent.

"That's good; we don't need any civilians sticking their noses in the wasps nest" said the CIA agent.

"Speaking of which, I have heard Japans secret service have been very active a few weeks ago." Said The Mi6 agent. As soon as he said that the Russian agent raised an eye brow questionably at him.

"why is japan involved in this matter?" he asked, and he replied.

"One of my colleagues that was on holiday (vacation) in japan has said to me that some local people have witnessed the same light but smaller than the one that happened in Chernobyl. They said it happened in the middle of a busy street in akihabara and that some person just vanished on the spot of where it happened." He then took out a laptop that was sealed in an evidence bag. "He did bring back a laptop that was on the scene which was given to him by a witness before he was intercepted by men in black suits. Luckily for him he was slightly drunk on that day so they passed it off as public intoxication (being drunk in public). The other witness was a girl of 8 years of age but was later passed off as just her imagination running wild."

"Isn't that the same laptop that this missing boy in akihabara was carrying that was said in the Japanese local news earlier?" asked the American agent.

"Apparently it is the same boy according to his personal files." Said the English agent.

"So when did this happen exactly? The American asked.

"3 weeks before the mission started." He said.

"And there were no solar eclipses that happened in japan?" He asked again.

"It's not due in yet." the man replied.

"Could you keep an eye out for it?" He requested.

"Well… yes, what for may I ask? Said the agent rather confused by what he asked of him.

"I think we may have to look further into this Starting with the unexplained disappearances in the classified military archives."

"Da I see where you are getting at American. You want search through past disappearances if it did happened during a solar eclipse; if that is what you are implying. Said the Russian man.

"It's just a theory I came up with. But I'm starting to think that those men and women did get sent somewhere along with that boy." He said

"so you think it's true then, that they did get sent somewhere alive and well. asked the English man

"Positive; I won't be convinced otherwise until I see a body. Question is… where are the bodies? That is the billion dollar question. "

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: We were soldiers… now we are lost men without a country.<strong>

**Halkeginia, Albion (4:00PM) (somewhere in a forest directly northwest of Albion))**

**("**_The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war."_** DOUGLAS MACARTHUR) **

All the trees were tightly-knit, just one strand in a massive web of life. Green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves. It was a rainbow of rich coloured leaves from spring to autumn. The scent of earth and water drifted through the air. It was a picture of serenity, one which would endure for many long years.

"Chirp chirp" went the birds

***BOOOM!* **went the tremendous explosion from out of nowhere. (AN: sorry for ruining the atmosphere) trees were blasted away from the mighty shockwave that came after the explosion. Many trees were torn apart into just splinters and branches whilst other trees stood strong but lost their leaves in the process.

Once the dust settled located in the centre of the cause there was an old battered rectangular building that has seen better days. Despite the condition it was in the building appeared to have a gaping hole on one side like it was cut apart by an oversized plasma cutter,

Inside the building was a group of 26 people slightly disoriented from the impact that they took

* * *

><p>"Bloody fucking Nora my head hurts.*rubs his head* what happened?" called out a voice within the smoke and dust. The man's appearance was alien to this world along with several others. 5 of them were wearing the standard black kit with Kevlar armor plated helmets and Kevlar Body armor in a black and navy blue colour. They also had masks on to prevent any harmful toxins or radiation and the suit itself was specially made for protecting the wearer from any harmful substances or poisoned air.<p>

A group of 5 black suited men appeared out of the dust and still slightly disoriented, but still carried on with their job to secure the perimeter and clear out any hostile threats.

"I have no clue of what happened mate. One minute I find we are swarmed by militants and we were holding them off well so far. Until one of them decides to bring out an RPG and then shoots us with it. " a man answered his teammate

"I don't think that a single cheap Shitty RPG round would cause this much devastation." The man pointed out to whole room to emphasize his point.

"that's true but what did that rocket hit anyway."*turns around to face a machine*"and what the fuck is that?" They all turn towards to a machine with an odd appearance of what appears to be see-through pipes formed into a ring that is surrounding a platform.

"Let's check it out. But be careful, that thing is till discharging power." they all decided to investigate this strange machine.

They approached the strange machine and their looking eyes over the detail of the machine. "It's fucked, controls have been destroyed and the electrics have been fried. The man confirmed.

"so where are the hostages supposed to be ke-".

"Allah Hu Akbar! " A man dressed in a battered hazmat suit with the ISIS logo painted on stood up with his ak47 with a bayonet in hand aiming the barrel straight at them.

'_Shit!' _They all thought as they knew it was too late to turn around now_._ Until their dread was lifted by a sound that came from the militant, a sound that all soldiers fear on the battlefield; there were no rounds in his rifle.

After that brief embarrassment he decided to redeem himself with a bayonet charge onto his enemies. He primed his bayonet and began his charge; but it was shortlived.

***BANG!* **and off went his head

"And that takes care of that." a Russian voice came from behind the militant who was missing parts of his head.

A man in a white lab overcoat walked up to the dead body with a .44 magnum in his hand, aimed at him again and emptied another shot into him, He was pissed off.

"Fucking rats, they always convince themselves that it's a path given to them by their god, but we all know that it's just an excuse to justify their actions, mistreating their religion as a form of power as my father said he who seeks excuses for his actions is doomed to fail." the now revealed man turned his head towards his rescuers.

"The Islamic State wants to believe that we're evil! They believe themselves that we're sub human, somehow undeserving of the basic liberties granted so freely to others. And they want to take it away from us! They are either fools or madmen!" Then he turned his head back to the dead man and by then the enraged scientist started kicking the dead IS militant .

"MY OWN SWEAT ASND BLOOD I POURED INTO THIS PROJECT; I WAS SO CLOSE TO COMPLETING THIS AND YOU DARE FIRE A ROCKET JUST TO PROVE YOUR ALREADY PATHETIC IDEALS!" he Screamed at him whilst kicking him in the ribs until breaking point.

Dmitri that's enough He's already dead! A second man obviously Russian due to his accent approached the scientist followed by two others "just be glad that you are alive you can always try again in the future, I'm sure this wouldn't be too hard for someone like you."

The now named Dimitri Stomped on the Militants head collapsing it in a river of blood. "There are no second chances with this one Alexei, have you forgotten who we took the money from to fund this project. "

"Da that I do" Alexei sighed "NASA is going to want our heads on a pike for this."

"it's not just Not just NASA who will want to kill us like the European space agency along with India's and china's space agency, even north Korea will want our heads." Dmitri noted to him.

"Why North Korea They don't even have a space agency nor do they have reliable rockets?" He questioned.

"They were planning on it but not anymore." He said with a devious smile on his face before returning his facial expression back to an irritated one. "And now it's back to the drawing board for me. It's going to take me even longer to set it up again; and I have no results to-"

"Guys there is a light coming from the machine!" shouted a soldier clad in black and navy blue who was now standing atop of the platform above the ring.

Suddenly the expression on the Scientists face did a 180 and dashed towards the light, running up the steps almost knocking the man off.

He looked at the centre of the platform that surrounded the ring; there was a light shimmering in a glass case built inside the platform. He opened the case with a face full of glee like Christmas has come earlier than expected, until his expression changed to a surprised look and then confusion.

It was not what he expected at all

"What the hell is this… this is my new element, a goddamn fucking ring. He picked the said ring out of its container and examined it. It looked like your everyday ring with a gem encrusted on top of the ring. This ring had what appeared to be a ruby but not of its natural colour; but the gem encrusted into the ring appeared to look devoid of any colour. But as he stared into the ruby he felt like he was peering into the abyss unable to see the bottom.

"Excuse me?" went a voice suddenly knocking him back to reality. He turned his head to the five newcomers.

"Oh I forgot you were still here, are you the rescue team by any chance?" He asked.

"Yes we are the rescue team, now do you know where the soldiers who were held captive are?" he says in a serious tone.

"Captives?... ooh you mean the American and British soldiers that were captured by them, which reminds me how is Kiev doing at the moment?" He said sarcastically; only to provoke the lion's den which ended up being with him grabbed by neck and a pistol to his face/visor

Don't get funny with me mate we don't have the time for pissing about. Now I will ask again tell me where the Hostages are! He shouted whilst threatening him with the pistol pressing against his Hazmat visor.

The action he took attracted the wrong side of the scientist's partner, who responded with his gun pointed at the aggressors head.

"Pull that trigger and you know you're dead" Alexei threatened him with a cold angry look in his eyes.

"stand down Alexei it was my own fault for provoking them," the professor ordered and he reluctantly lowered his gun. " I apologize if I offended you and as for the hostages I believe they stuffed them into my personal lab." He pointed to a large black semi - trailer with dark blue solar panels on the roof and is currently hitched up to a modified Renault lorry(AN: if you have seen the lorry from universal soldier then you would know what I am talking about).

"Apology accepted" he said unamused. "can you open it?.

"Of course Mr…"

"Eagle that's all you need to know." He said causing the scientist to frown and then sighed.

"Of course you would hide your names; well I might as well get them out." He turned around and made his way to semi-trailer.

They walked around the trailer to look for the entrance and when they found the it there was someone sitting in a sprawled out position against the door.

Alexei walked up to the body and then proceed to kick him in side with no remorse "wake up Kuznetsov!

"OW! What the fuck Alexei! He said yelled clutching his hip "was that really necessary?"

"That's colonel to you sergeant and yes it was necessary, where were you all this time?"

"well when these guys decided to crash the party" he said gesturing towards the black clad soldiers. "I decided to be a hero and rescue those soldiers imprisoned in the professor's lab but I was then knocked unconscious by that explosion earlier." He explained.

"Did it not occur to you that they were not wearing Hazmats? Dmitri questioned

Err… no… were they? He asked with a sheepish look on his face.

No kuznetsov they weren't, they were forced through Chernobyl without any protection against radiation. Luckily for them they were not exposed long enough to show anything serious but they still need to get checked to make sure. And the Lab semi-trailer protects the inside from outside threats such as radiation and airborne viruses so they should be alright. Dimitri said reassuringly.

Good. Said Eagle in relief

"By the way where is Sergei? Asked Kuznetsov

"Good question" said Alexei as he pulled out his two way radio and brought it up to his mouth.

"Tank this is Malevolence speaking, if you can read this please reply. He removed his finger to wait for a reply.

"_**I hear you colonel, you may want to step outside for moment; I cannot explain this by myself."**_ Sergei said in a distraught tone,the radio buzzed after the reply.

"What's gotten into him?" Kuznetsov wondered.

"Might as well find out what's going on." Dimitri said now walking towards the exit. He then turned his head to the black clad men "you coming? Oh and don't worry about them they're in the safest place in this ware house. And I'm positive that the terrorists are all dead."

The leader looked at his men and they all shrugged "sure why not" he accepted.

They all reached the door that lead to the second room which was their make shift armoury and vehicle bay.

they entered through the double doors, and right in front of them was a bit too much out of the ordinary.

At the other end of the room that was supposed to be the other half of the building had ceased to exist, it was replaced by forest scenery that looked like a bomb had hit it (cough, cough).

It was a scene of devastation, tree logs laid stacked together in a pile up in some places.

They all stepped out of the building and examined the damage that had just been dealt.

"Fucking hell" one of the black soldiers gasped

"Dimitri, I thought you said that the machine didn't have any explosive backlash!" Alexei accused Dimitri who denied his accusation straight after.

"Of course not, the probability of that happening is too low to have any realistic effect. "

"Hold on if that machine caused all this, then how is building still standing?" eagle pointed out.

They all turned around to face the building; despite lacking half of its appearance it actually looked untouched.

'That's odd… there is no damage, how is that possible? Wondered the scientist

It was then that another odd moment that occurred

Leaves were floating in air straight past his visor, but they were…. Green?

'Green? Now something is definitely not right here. First its winter over in Ukraine, Secondly most of the trees are either dead or decaying, and thirdly why is it sunny now when it was just pouring snow only 45 minutes ago and the ground is dry with no snow in sight?' he took notes of anything that looked out of place.

He then thought up a theory in his head, so he brought out brought out his Geiger counter to check the radiation levels surrounding the area… he got nothing, no readings, no spikes, nothing.

He then put two and two together and decided to take the chance. And then proceed to remove his hazmat helmet.

Professor what are you doing! Shouted Alexei

Dimitri ignored and took of his helmet and visor off and took in a sharp inhale and then exhaled normally. "It's clean?" he said with a frown on his face.

"what is? Said Kuznetsov

"The air… it's not poisonous. It would've said so on the Geiger counter and I am certain that it's not due to faulty equipment."

Eagle listened in intently and was then the next person to remove his mask.

"He's right, but for some reason the air is quite thin here.

Then the rest of the men took of their masks and breathed in the fresh air.

"How is that possible, it would take years for radiation to just disappear like that." said Alexei

"Guys, this may sound ridiculous but I don't think we are in Chernobyl anymore. One of the soldiers called out from left side of the building the building.

They all walked over to the soldier and eagle asked him "what makes you think that we aren't."

He responded by pointing towards the back of the building, they followed where he was pointing at and noticed that the landscape was just mostly forest behind them and there were no nuclear reactors in sight, But what was in front of them did not belong in Chernobyl at all.

"Christ all fucking mighty, are we on cliff or something. He said to his teammate.

"Look over the edge. "he replied in a calm tone, pointing his thumb over his shoulder

The soldier in question furrowed his brows and then decided to do what he says.

When he looked over the edge he could see that they were incredibly high up, too high up to be more realistic. He could also see that there was a large mass of blue covering his view along with a large number of thick clouds; and they were disappearing underneath the cliff?.

"Yep, definitely not Chernobyl". He concluded

"Also not to mention if this was a cliff or a mountain, then these types of clouds shouldn't be at this altitude, no cliff face can go this high."

"I did notice that the clouds were disappearing through th-)

***snap* **

They all turned around at an amazing speed, guns raised and pointed at the source of the noise. What they witnessed was Girl who looked about 17 probably older, and she was wearing ragged clothes that looked old and torn in a few places. She was hiding herself from behind the fallen trees for some time until she drew attention to herself

* * *

><p><strong>(1 month ago: Narrators POV)<strong>

It wasn't long ago that the Reconquista rebellion took place in Albion's capital of lodonium, time has changed and yet still the same things never change. The rebellion was said to free Albion from the corrupted monarchy so they were told.

It was led by a man named Oliver Cromwell who was the leader of this rebellion and his role was to rally the nobles of Albion to rebel against the monarchy; therein lies the problem in that ambition of his.

Yes the monarchy was corrupted, but the nobles were far worse. When the rally was set up; all of the worst kinds of nobles you could find across Albion had answered their call. Their reasons for joining did not live up to their title of nobility at all in fact some of the nobles joined the rebellion out of personal grudges against the royalists where the rest of them were in it for more power than what they already got, typical nobles.

After the death of King James and his heir wales Tudor on the run, it all took a turn from bad to worse and then no hope for the commoners.

Since the commoners were at the bottom of the command chain they were always pictured as the weakest, nothing but dirt under the eyes of the nobles.

It all began after the kings death that the nobles in some lands were given the freedom do whatever they pleased in their lands, thus giving the rights to commit the worst crimes humanity has ever committed like kidnapping, rape, murder and abuse any commoners and nobody will question or go against them.

One of the nobles who went by the name of count William of Abaddon in the north western region of Albion was one of these black hearted men to commit these atrocities. He ordered company of his soldiers mostly mercenaries and musketeers commanded by nobles of a lower rank to force the surrounding villages to support the war effort. Out of fear everyone did what they were told whereas the brave spirited people tried to speak against them; but it ended up with them being beaten, kidnapping their loved ones namely the women and become forced into being their mistresses and threatened anyone who would dare try to save them or in some cases executed for crimes of enacting a rebellion against the nobles but it was never proven that they were.

**(20 minutes ago: mystery girl's POV)**

* * *

><p>'Why? Why must we suffer for these bastards' she thought as she was curled up in a fetal position against the wall of a carriage?<p>

These noble men… No demons came into our town and ordered us to support their war against the royal family.

My father questioned them why should we support them; this war does not have anything to do with us.

His response was lashing out against my father's face and ordered an execution for him and my mother as an example of what happens when you stand against them. My father begged in his last moment was to spare his wife and daughters life; he accepted but with a lecherous and dark grin on his face he knew he was half lying.

Everything that happened led me to this carriage shared by a few other girls around my age and older women who ended up in the same situation like me. my mother was in a separate carriage sent earlier before me to the counts mansion.

Suddenly the carriage stopped all of a sudden and screams of pain and sounds of musket fire came from outside the carriage.

I peered out of a worn hole in the carriage to see who was attacking us.

The attackers was none other than your everyday roadside bandits that like to pray on passer-by's when they are off guard. This bandit raid was a bit larger than normal raids and they were armed with hunting crossbows and muskets.

When they fired off their second volley one of the muskets shot the lock off that's imprisoning me in this carriage.

Realising that this was my chance to escape I threw the door open and I ran in the opposite direction of the fight. I saw a few other girls that followed my lead to escape but they were scattered and scared to realise where they were running towards , some were caught in the crossfire, some were caught by the soldiers and mages and just threw them back into the carriage and some were unfortunately caught by the bandits.

The distraction led by the bandits was not long enough for the mages to figure out about my escape, because there were mages and experience musketeers in the party was the sole reason that the raiders didn't get very far in their large raid which they were quickly dealt with and was forced to retreat with minimal loot to their disappointment but they were satisfied with the two teenage girls.

They spotted me during their fight and decided to pursue me after they quickly dealt with the bandits.

Running alongside the road was suicide so I tried to lose them in the forest which sort of worked but fatigue and the rough terrain was getting to me.

After only a few minutes of running and them gaining on me until I lost my footing on a rock by slipping on some moss and then fell in to a deep and dried up ditch.

It was already too late to try and get up and run again as they have already caught on their horses and they stood above the ditch cutting off any escape attempts, then noble in fancy looking armour trotted up to the ditch on his horse.

"There is nowhere to run you peasant! So spare us from your pointless effort to escape and just resign to your fate as the counts mistress, I assure he will take very good care of you. "He sneered at me with that mocking gaze.

At that point i was just about to give up,

***BOOOM!***

'What the?' she couldn't finish the sentence before her thoughts were interrupted by the loudest explosion anyone will ever see or witness

"Achoo!" sneezed a pink headed girl "someone must be talking about me; although I wish they didn't I've had enough embarrassment for today." She sighed dejectedly.

That was when I was glad to be in this ditch because the shockwave was so powerful it swept up my pursuers and some were taken out by flying objects.

As the winds died down I peeked over the ditch and I slightly lost my breath in my throat for a second.

What was once a serene beautiful green forest just a few moments ago, and was now a graveyard of disfigured and destroyed trees in just under a minute.

'What magic could have caused this… much destruction' I shuddered at that thought.

Nevertheless a distraction was desperately needed at that moment and I took that chance to run once again towards the centre of the explosion.

Because there was a lot of dust flying around I thought it would hide me from them, but that thought was thrown out because one of the mage's in the party was a wind mage who could just cast a simple gale spell to just blow the dust away, which didn't bode well for me at all.

After a few minutes of moving myself through the fallen trees, I found that there was less dust the further I travelled towards the centre. I could hear wind blowing behind me which means they just recovered from the blast and they are determined to catch me.

When I made it through to the other side of the dust cloud I realized where I had ended up. This is the edge of Albion, a dead end.

It won't be long until they catch up with me so i hid behind some logs and as the dust was lifting… Wait, was that building always there?

This is the centre of the explosion and there is a building with a big hole on one end and it was dangerously close to the edge of the Albion border.

At that moment I heard voices coming from inside the building and then nine people stepped out of the hole wearing strange armour, five of them wore similar armour that was black and navy blue and the other four wore something baggy that covered their entire body. Their helmets or masks looked frightening especially the black armoured men with their black eyes that's like staring into the void. The other four had their masks off and revealed a middle-aged man with a cold look on his face and another man who looked fairly young (possibly in his thirties) but I didn't know what to make of him.

They were all armed with a variety of muskets of all shapes and sizes that didn't look like your everyday musket that you see the musketeers carry around. To start off They were small while the muskets were long and their barrels were big, some of their muskets were not that big and a few of them looked really heavy.

I could hear them talking but I wasn't close enough so I moved a little bit closer to hear what they were saying and… ***SNAP!*.**

they all faced towards the girl as She was barely crouched behind a fallen log, a fearful look was spread across her face when she got herself discovered by stepping on a stick, so she acted out what any scared defenceless person would do in this scenario… she ran… again.

But she didn't get very far.

She turned around only to gaze up to this man wearing unusual armour.

Sergei, the man on the radio had managed to flank the mystery girl fully armoured with the respirator still on and black lenses attached onto his current lenses.

When Sergei confronted this mystery girl he took note of what condition she was in. her clothes didn't look common of what teens wear today, they were just dirty torn rags in the form of a dress. And her condition didn't look any better, she looked exhausted and about ready to drop anytime and there were minor cuts and bruises across her arms and legs.

"Don't run, we only want to talk." He said but with his voice distorted.

Now Sergei was great with kids and young teens, but what he was wearing didn't help the current situation at all.

"Please… don't hurt me." she whimpered

'Hurt? What the hell has this girl been through to be so scared? If i were to make a solid guess, I would say she was running from someone… then that means**-'*whoosh!*** 'they are not far behind' he concluded as the dust was blown away by gale force winds that somehow appeared a bit too dramatically.

When the dust was finally lifted or blown away, several figures appeared out of the dust cloud and… Jesus Christ what the hell are they wearing! Was the thought of every earth born man present?

A few of them were wearing old looking and battered armour where the others wore more refined elegant (but not anymore) armour. Their appearance was odd as they were wearing reflective plate armour and… is that gold?

'Perfect… more freaks have appeared. They can't be as bad as ISIS though.' Thought Alexei slightly put off their appearance.

'That's odd, where did that wind come? It's been only a slight breeze just a few minutes ago Wondered Dmitry

'Did we interrupt a film set? If we did then I am so watching that movie just for the explosion scene.' Thought Kuznetsov

'Poor bastards' thought eagle.

The look on the young nobles face was the look of fury and a bloody face. It had taken way too long to catch a simple commoner to the point where it was embarrassing and then this happened.

He spotted the girl trying to make a run for it only to stopped by this rather large and brutish looking commoner

"Stay behind me." Sergei whispered to the girl behind them

The girl, still scared complied to his order

YOU!… commoners!, were you the cause of that explosion! He roared still in fury.

"Commoners? Who the fuck does this posh twat think he is" murmured a soldier to his teammates.

"Bloody civvies always getting in the way" said another unknown black soldier

"Careful they're armed and I doubt that their weapons are fake." Eagle informed his team.

"True but look **at **their weapons and armour, they look like they belong in a museum." one of them replied.

Then Alexei stepped forward and replied with a harsh tone in his voice. "Who knows? And who gave you the right to order us around, who gave you the rights to order military officials around by a spoilt brat such as yourself."

The noble in question was seething in a barely controlled rage. "Who am I? Don't you know who I am! He shouted to the colonel

"Should I?" he replied

"Of course! I am Sir Charles Henry Livingston of Abaddon son of lord William Hamill Livingston of Abaddon in other words your betters. And our rights to order you commoners around has always been this way, our rights was given to us by our founder to the nobility because we are his favoured children." He preached. But the earth born men have seen these types of people before.

You preach of the rights from this founder of yours, of one man. Who is this person and why is he more important than the rest? Why do the needs of the few come before the many? So I ask you this: where does this one man stand in society today? Alexei questioned.

Are you really that stupid? Hahahaha typical commoners, Brimir is our founder, the one who gifted us nobles with magic and the authority to rule over you filthy commoners. Brimir is the one god we worship, the only god who truly deserves worship. So you see Founder Brimir is a god

The earth born men thoughts were spot on, he was a religious fanatic.

Alexei however glared at the foolish man in front of him in discontent "God you say? Now this is intriguing and foolish at the same time

"what was that commoner? You dare dismiss the founders teachings as foolish. You are nothing but a filthy plebeian and you are just asking for your death. He growled.

So how much longer do you think your 'God' plans to wait before unleashing his fury on me? How many years do I have to wait before he decides to strike me down?

You… he gritted his teeth barley containing his anger

"Wake up you naive child, 'God' is nothing more than a construct created by man to inspire fear and promote order. And this 'God' is nothing more than a mortal man who created a broken system for freaks such as you to abuse that power. If you wish to see me struck down, for speaking against your so called founder, use your own hands to do so, not 'God's'." Alexei challenged the noble.

Sir Charles at that point at that point lost his cool as a commander and acted irrationally which will cost him dearly.

As you wish You Heretics! He screamed

'Why were we dubbed heretics as well' Eagle thought, a little bit irritated at the challenge by Alexei

'He still has that ice cold attitude, this was the reason why he was hated and eventually kicked out of the spetsnaz at a young age because of his attitude. Still… he makes some good points though.' Dmitry smirked in his head.

Shoot them you fools! Shoot them now! He yelled at the soldiers in poor armour who were holding what looked like flintlock muskets.

They were still in shock at the speech that Alexei pulled off without fearing the wrath of the nobles. When they heard the order several soldiers brought up their muskets up to their faces as the round rattled in the muskets chamber and prepared to shoot these heretics.

The earth soldier's instincts kicked in when they heard that the muskets were in fact the real thing. So with their superior training their weapons too were drawn, aimed, paused for two seconds to acquire their targets and fired burst shots to accurately hit their targets.

They barely had time to return fire as their fellow soldiers were being slaughtered right before them, these men had what no muskets in halkeginia can do, rapid fire, accuracy and power.

In hindsight it was a one sided massacre, the soldiers were simply put down by a hail of high velocity rounds from modern firearms. They laid there in pools of their own blood with bits of bone and flesh mixed in from the more powerful rounds such as the 5.56mm and 7.62 mm rounds.

At best they managed to let off two shots from their volley which were ineffective because muskets were known for their poor accuracy.

After the somewhat brief gunfight they all turned towards the noble weapons drawn. The noble felt cold sweat running down his face as these heretics' powerful muskets just simply tore his men apart like they were nothing.

"Well? I'm still here, or is that all you can do?" the man shook his head in disappointment "so sir Charles I have a question for you; How does it feel to be bested by commoners who are below the nobles? Alexei smirked as he knew that this young man's pride was a great target to force them into a mistake. And he was rewarded by what happened next.

Charles however was gritting his teeth so much that he chipped a piece off.

" THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! You are just commoners born with no magic!; You will never beat someone like me!; and that is why you will always be weak simple minded servants for us nobles!" in a last attempt he pulled out his wand (or stick depends which perspective you are watching through) and pointed it at Alexei and was chanting some words that were not recognized by the soldiers.

Alexei stared at the stick he was holding 'what the hell is this' he wondered.

"FIREBALL" he shouted

Suddenly one of the black soldiers brought up his sidearm and fired a clean shot through the nobleman's knuckles effectively disarming. The man screamed in agony

But that didn't stop the fireball from travelling straight towards Alexei only for it to pass by nearly hitting him by two metres away from him. But the fireball still kept on travelling… straight towards the girl.

The girl saw that the fireball was coming straight for her, but was she too tired from all the running to move out of the way in time.

As the fireball closed the distance, the giant armoured man from before threw himself in front of her and took the fireball head on. The fireball exploded with a grand spectacle of flames as Sergei collided against it.

The girl was shocked to see that the giant had sacrificed his life for common girl like her 'why… why am I always weak,' she started to berate herself

"Are you okay?" Came a voice from the flames 'good thing these hazmat suits are fireproof; not by much but it still helps.'

She looked at the man who stepped out of the flames and knelt down in front of her, and then she noticed that the suit he was wearing was slightly melted in some areas and then noticed his injuries on his arms and torso

"You're hurt!" she said in concern

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing serious. He said

Don't be ridiculous Sergei! I can't have anyone injured on my watch now report to the labs medical bay…now! Ordered Alexei

"yes sir." Sergei flinched as he got up and tried to walked.

"Let me help you" she got underneath one of his arms and supported him back to the warehouse.

"thanks"

'Sergei always had a soft spot for children, that girl probably reminded him of his dead daughter *sigh* he always disobeyed orders for other peoples sakes like to save a mother and her child caught in the crossfire of a warzone. Even though his surname means bear and he is a soldier; he will never abandon a child no matter the situation, which is why I have him working for me and why I gave him that suit.' He thought proudly of his subordinate and then walked up to Alexei

"are you alright"

"Yeah…" he turned around and asked the soldiers behind him "who took the shot?" a soldier probably a marksman raised his hand.

"Good shot." He nodded his head in acknowledgement "what is your name" he asked him

Thank you sir but I cannot reveal my full name due to our secrecy policies, but you can Phobos. He replied

"Phobos?.… as in the ancient Greek personification of fear?" Alexei asked him and he replied with a nod

"What a fitting name for a marksman" he chuckled "is there a Deimos as well" another soldier put his hand up "we're twin brothers" he said "Deimos and Phobos how ironic (AN: Deimos in Greek mythology is the personification of Terror)

"Putting the introductions aside what are we going to do with him" eagle points to the downed noble crying to himself and attempting to recover his wand. Kuznetsov however picked up his wand and was curios to where that fire came from

"I don't get it? It's just a stick, where did that fire come from." He mused

Get your filthy hands off my wand you damn dirty commoner. He tried to sound threatening.

Kuznetsov responded by stepping on his injured hand which caused him to scream in pain "that's adorable, now please do shut the fuck up" He turned around and handed the wand over to the professor "thought you might want to take a look at this"

"Interesting… this may not appear to be a bad joke after all" he thought out loud

"You are not serious are you, does that mean we will be facing more of this harry potter wizardry crap" eagle groaned as he was not liking where this was going.

"Perhaps"

"Wonderful" eagle rolled his eyes at his response

"What are we going to do now" asked Kuznetsov

"Well first we need to know where we are and what the situation in this place is. I think we should ask that Girl about our location." Eagle suggested to Alexei and the scientist.

"Or…*Dmitry turns around to see Kuznetsov tea bagging Charles* Kuznetsov for fuck sake stop Harassing my test sub- I mean prisoner I mean acquaintance." He eventually recovered from his verbal slip up.

'Did he just almost say what I thought he was going say.' thought eagle and the rest of his team a little bit put off by his mentality.

'Uh oh, he's got that look in his eyes again.' Alexei thought as he just saw a dangerous gleam in Dmitry's eye.

"As I was saying we could always ask him about the current situation." He hinted towards the Noble.

"Yes there's that too, but we have to get him to talk." eagle added in.

"Not a problem, leave that to me" Alexei walked up to the wounded noble and walked up behind the noble with a rag in his hand and a bottle being poured into the rag and roughly pressed into the young nobles face effectively knocking him out.

"Was that Chloroform" Dmitry asked him

"Yes it was" he answered back "I never told you I was an EGB agent did i."

Seriously! In what field may I ask? Said Dmitri who was surprised to find that about Alexei.

"Interrogation and torture." He concluded much to the discomfort of the British Spec ops soldiers.

"Kuznetsov! Bring him to the warehouse and place him in one of the storerooms." Alexei ordered

"Bring him to my lab when your done will you." Dmitri requested with the same gleam in eyes from before." don't rough him up too much, oh and don't kill him.

'This scientist is dangerous; best keep an eye on him. Eagle mused to himself.

"What about the soldiers that are already in there" Kuznetsov pointed out

"Oh I forgot about them, I hope they didn't anything to my lab."

(**Dmitri's Lab trailer**)

"Do you think they're dead?" Asked a royal marine

"Probably, but what's keeping our rescue squad occupied?" replied his teammate

Just let them do their job there's nothing we can do. Besides there's us in here perfectly safe from the radiation and Terrorists outside and nothing is getting through here, what's the worst that could happen? said An American navy seal reassuringly

*pffft!* or not.

"AWWWW!" Everyone shouted. "Damnit Haggard!" The leader of the seals barked at his Demoman

"Sorry guys my stomachs playing up on me." Said haggard clutching his stomach.

"Where the hell is our rescue squad!" they cried.

* * *

><p><strong>(END)<strong>

**Sorry about the late submission, Christmas was pretty hectic.**

**So any way I like to point out that I have placed a few reference quotes from a popular game and anime (I have altered it so don't get all nit-picky about plagiarism, a lot of people do it on fanfiction) so to anyone who can guess where they are from gets a cookie.**

**And not to mention I do apologize for bad grammar, I know it's bad.**


	3. Brave new world? Lets what's in store

Chapter 3: Brave new world? Let's see what's in store.

"_**Since mankind's dawn, a handful of oppressors have accepted the responsibility over our lives that we should have accepted for ourselves. By doing so, they took our power. By doing nothing, we gave it away. We've seen where their way leads, through camps and wars, towards the slaughterhouse." **_**Alan Moore, V for Vendetta.**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Albion; Warehouse, Laboratory trailer )<strong>

Sergei and the girl were at the labs medical bay after they cleared all the captured soldiers who were in it before, he thought it would take some time to convince them to exit the lab but surprisingly they were all for it and ran straight out of the trailer gasping for air whilst they mentioned some words like gas attack or gas chamber.

Sergei just shrugged and headed inside unprepared for what happens next

"NO don't go in there!" one of the americans cried out

Too late.

Sergei was now awake now sporting a new injury on his nose with a plaster stuck on it.

"Are you okay" The same girl from before was at his side applying some sort of gel on his burned wounds.

"What is that?" He pointed out

"One of the men in green said it will help with the burns, he had this white piece of cloth with a red cross on his arm." She described his appearance

"probably the British medic"

Medic… what's that? She asked while confused on what that is.

Basically it's a doctor, except this doctor tends to wounded soldiers out on the frontline either in tents at the back of the army or where the main fight is.

"Oh I see, but how will the medic tend to the wounded when he is surrounded by over thousand men."

Sergei furrowed his eyebrows at that one. 'What does she mean by that, this is not medieval where you just throw thousands of men to their deaths so you could just take a single fortress; that would be ridiculous' he thought

At that moment Professor Dmitri and another man that fitted the girl's description of him had entered the room

"Ah good you're awake I was afraid for a moment that your wounds have caught up to you, turns out that wasn't the case.

"So what did happen then?" he said rubbing his face and then flinched in pain "and why is my nose broken?"

"That happened before you entered the lab and an American navy seal by the name of nelson haggard decided he couldn't hold in his gas anymore, you however unfortunately walked in there and… you know the rest." The medic explained

*sigh* "why didn't my respirator work when I needed it?

Because you idiot!, you decided to take on a 4 foot fire ball head on, disregarding your own safety and partially damaged your equipment including your respirator all for! ….. *turns his head to the girl* what's your name? He asked the girl after his brief rant.

"Clarice of Kirkwall" she answered

"Why is a name of town or village your surname, surely you don't have a family surname to use?" the medic asked her

No, we commoners don't have family surnames only the nobles do".

"Weird." Dmitri mused 'I guess we have to gather more information about this place but from a location instead of a person, a library would be nice.' He stopped his train of thought and turned back to Sergei "anyway when you saved Clarice from the fireball your respirator was too damaged to function properly.

"I'm sorry…fireball? as in the fireball that just came from this guy's stick" Sergei frowned at that memory.

"Wand" Dmitri corrected him

Sergei scoffed "you have got to be kidding me"

"No no, I swear this isn't a bad joke.*pulls out the wand*see here, this is the wand that shot the fireball at you.

Sergei scrutinized the wand in front of him.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it!?" Dmitri yelled comically "have you ever seen the harry potter movies, Most children and teenage girls love that movie."

Why are you comparing this to harry potter?

These mages use wands and that is the obvious comparison that everyone will think of.

"Hn, makes sense. So did you manage to find out how it works? Sergei asked

Dmitri began to run his hand through his hair "well yes I did, I ran a few tests while you were unconscious. And I discovered that there is no technical funny business inside the wand, nothing but wood.

"So how did the fire come out of the wand." Sergei asked him

"Well I came up with a theory, think of it like this; the wand is just a receiver, accepting both the magical energy from a reliable source and then builds up the energy. And then discharges that energy at a target, I believe the reliable source that is needed to control this energy comes from a person." He theorized.

"You mean that Charles guy has the capabilities to use this energy or magic.

"All nobles are capable of using magic, how could you not know that?" Clarice explained as if it was obvious.

All the earth born men deadpanned 'how could we know that?' Dmitri coughed to get everyone's attention back to the subject.

"Anyway moving on, this wand needs a source to accept…. Ma…magi….magical energy, god I never thought that I had to use that word; blergh leaves a bad taste in my mouth just saying that."

Sergei and the medic just sweat dropped, while Clarice had a look of confusion

"So the source I believe comes from a person with the capabilities to perform these tasks, therefore I'm going to have to borrow Charles from Alexei for a moment; after he is done with his information gathering session with him." Dmitri concluded

"You do realize we could've asked Cecilia for information right." Sergei pointed out.

"True, but the best you will get out of her is the basic information we need about where we are, who is in charge, what date is it and a few other things that are important to get a general idea of this place. She however doesn't have the knowledge of what's happening in her government *turns to Clarice* no offense by the way."

"Hey!" she tried to argue.

"Charles however is a powerful man and is the son of an even more powerful man in the Noble ranks, we need the more crucial and up to date information from him. And Alexei is on the job right now, which reminds me that I need to borrow Charles for a moment to test my theory." He turns around to leave the Lab with a little skip in his steps.

As soon as the professor left, the medic walked up to Sergei.

"So how are your injuries?" the medic asked Sergei

"Still painful, but nothing I can't handle" said Sergei with a little hiss in his voice

The medic nodded "That gel should last for another four hours; just keep applying it till the pain goes away. I must say that I am impressed that someone does have the balls to run into the fire to save a young girls life.

"Why did you save me?" clarice asked him.

"I don't know, I just had this vision of when my daughter was…

* * *

><p><strong>(Brief flashback: 8 years ago) <strong>

Daaad! Screamed a girl coming from a burning apartment block window

Anya! Hold on I'm coming! Shouted Sergei desperately trying to get through the crowd only to get stopped by the police and firemen pulling him back into the crowd

Stop you can't go in there it's too dangerous. Cried out a police officer

"Let me go! I have to get to my Daughter!" Sergei screamed now in fit of rage attempting to barge through the firemen and police that are in his way.

Sergei looked up at the window to see that Anya was not at the window anymore.

"Anya!" Sergei eventually broke free from the pile up and then ran towards the entrance of the apartment.

***BOOM!*** the building exploded engulfing him in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback end)<strong>

"Sergei!" the medic shook him awake

Sergei eventually opened his eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sorry about that, just bad memories." He said in a sombre tone

So I assume that the girl has something to do with your memories and your sudden urge to charge into the flames to protect her, does she remind you of someone; a loved one perhaps. The medic enquired

"Don't even think about going there" Sergei warned him not to press any further

The medic raised his hands in an apologetic way "sorry, I didn't mean to pry.

Sergei shook his head "no, it's just a sensitive subject for me. look let's just start again, what is your name."

The medic suddenly straightened back and legs and his personality personality switched to a more serious one "Lance corporal Sam Lionel Jackson, from the Royal marines 42 commando brigade." He said in a military tone that was just suddenly stitched on.

"I asked for your name, not your occupation and rank." Sergei dighed

"It comes with the job, we always do that to someone with a higher rank such as yourself. Spetsnaz right, the scientist told me you were a sergeant"

"No im not spetsnaz, they wouldn't accept me the way I am now."

"I see"

Sergei decided to change the subject "So how did everyone take the news?" he asked him.

That scientist Dmitri did explain our current situation it to us, at first we were a bit against the idea of teleporting to a different place. Until we were shown the outside of the warehouse, the fallen trees, the impossibly large cliff and magic. When that one was mentioned we didn't even want to believe it.

"Do you believe it?"

"Why else would you be here, suffering from 2nd degree burns.

"Err…. Kuznetsov"

Who?

"He's a pyromaniac who enjoys the thrill of fire, he's the guy who carries a real flamethrower around into battle; also he was once a spetsnaz till he got kicked out."

"Seriously! That shit is dangerous, it got banned for a reason you know. And what would the Spetsnaz want from a guy like him."

"They wanted him because of his skills, he is a great fighter but terrible for covert missions. Because on every mission he does always ends with a fire involved."

"Shit" said Sam a little bit Anxious.

"Ah, don't worry even though he is excessive with his tendency to burn things. He is very loyal to his Comrades, Although he does sometimes piss me off with his flames."

"Are you sometimes scared of the fire?"

"No… I just hate it, Kuznetsov the crazy bastard he is. Sees the flames as some kind of art and brings new life to the world; I however see the flames as nothing but pain and destruction; they will show no mercy to anything that are in its way. "

"Okay getting back to the main topic, The Americans are discussing about the current situation with those lads in the SAS and with a couple of our guys in the Royal marines and the paras Pathfinder Platoon." Sam informed him.

"Hm, I'm surprised that they are taken this well," Sergei hummed

"Well some of us need a lot more convincing about the probability of the existence of magic, even though those lads from the SAS claimed that they witnessed it as well."

What about the bodies outside, Did you see them. sergei asked him

"yes we did, but I was told that there was a survivor involved in that shoot-up; did he get away by any chance?

"eeeeh… sort of."

What do you mean sort of?

"I mean yes he did manage to escape… his own death, but he couldn't escape him; poor bastard."

"Who's him?"

Seregei looked at sam with a serious expression."Alexei"

* * *

><p><strong>*splash!* "<strong>rise and shine sir Abaddon, we got a busy session today" said a voice mocking him but Charles woke up spluttering, he couldn't see the man through the wet sack over his head. Nor could he see anything.

"Where am I? I demand to know!" he shouted out to the voice

The bag was whipped off his head and he was blinded with some sort of bright light in a glass ball attached by something that looks like string on the ceiling, Charles never seen anything like it and found the light somewhat entrancing.

*Snap snap* Alexei snapped his fingers in front of the nobles face rudely bringing him out of his trance. And he saw he was sat down near a rather worn out table.

"Pay attention to your surroundings Sir Charles"

"What is this." He tried to stand up only to find himself strapped to the chair by his arms and legs "what have you Done to me! I demand that you release me!"

"Not going to happen I'm afraid, we will however if you cooperate with us."

"With you? HA! And why should I help the likes of commoners like you, you don't understand what you have gotten yourself into; you see we nobles have always been the masters and the commoners will always be at the lowest; my father is a powerful man who will help contribute to Albion's prosperity and greatness. And you commoner filth have the nerve to touch me, you deserve to have your head on a pike for this outrage!"

"No no no, you see that's where you are wrong and from where I am standing your statement appears to be invalid in this situation. Nobles are always above the common person you say, now that is pretty funny." He chuckled to himself.

Alexei then brought out a roll of paper and rolled it out in front of him to find out it was the noble's map of the northern province of Albion "this was found on you when you were unconscious, now what we want to know is *points to a village that is highlighted with a circle* is what were you doing in this village here. Our witness, who you know as the girl you were pursuing through the forest, claimed that she was from this village; and from her testimony from what she has witnessed, does not look good on your end of the table. So I want to hear it from your view, what were you doing in that village?

Charles then sneered at Alexei "So that commoner girl is hiding around here, bring me that girl! I have unfinished business with that girl." He demanded.***wham!*** he was then interrupted by Kuznetsov by bashing the top of the table with an extendable Baton leaving a dent in the table, the result made him slightly scream in fright.

"We are the ones to make the demands here; you no longer are in that position to make any." Said Kuznetsov in a threatening tone

Thank you Kuznetsov, now Charles I trust you to not speak in that tone in front of me again. Are we clear? Alexei said to him

He nodded with a little bit of fear filling him.

"good now we can carry on, Now this village called Kirkwall suffered an atrocious attack by you and your soldiers and a group of hired mercenaries under your command. Now obviously you are answering to someone higher in the ranks; most likely your father, so tell me Charles what is exactly happening in this country right now to make you commit these atrocities.

"It's a rebellion; I, my father and a group of nobles have started a civil war against Albion's royal family. My father told me we needed to do this so us nobles can be granted freedom without restrictions."

"You nobles speak of freedom as if it was a fancy word to use as a right to oppress others, but you have no idea what true freedom really is. The common people here are imprisoned by your laws and customs and your so-called 'civility'. You nobles are selfish people. You live frivolous, wasteful lives, possessing neither purpose nor direction! You have no say here and yet you still think they are allowed to keep on meddling in the affairs of hardworking and law abiding people. You make me sick, the people have done nothing wrong to deserve what you have done to them!" Alexei growled at him.

"Who are you to lecture me at what I do!" Charles tried to argue back but was silenced by Kuznetsov giving a cough to remind him to watch it.

"What for exactly? What do you hope to gain out of this?" Alexei asked him.

"I don't know, I'm only a low ranking noble who is the son of a more powerful one. My father is one of the main supporters of the Rebellion."

"And who is the leader of this rebellion and what is the name of this group of rebels."

"I don't need to tell you that! I would be killed if I told you information that does not need to be heard by a commoner! "He shouted at him.

Alexei then stood up and walked behind Charles and roughly grabbed his hair and smacked his head on the table. "And we can kill you if you don't tell us." Alexei then brought out a rusty Hacksaw with Jagged edges that were still sharp and still in a strong condition. Alexei brought the tool to the noble's neck "do not try my patience" he hissed out the threat to him.

Just at that moment the door to the storeroom opened, revealing Dmitri and eagle.

"What the hell, Alexei what do you think you are doing! Dmitri yelled at him

"Nothing." he moved the tool behind his back in a poor attempt at hiding it

"I distinctly remember saying don't harm him too much, and do not kill him; do those words sound the same?

"I apologize; I lost my temper dealing with this one.

"Well that's alright, at least he is still breathing; so did you get what we need.

"I was just about to get to that.

"You do know there are other ways to get the answer out of him without physically harming him."

"What do you suggest?"

"We don't need to brutally mutilate him just to get the answer out of him, like in the middle Ages; however we can just do a series of mental torture on him instead, however looking at him I doubt he would last long on a few of them."(authors** note:** type in on YouTube, FHM tests the world's toughest torture techniques)

"So which one do you think will be the quickest one to get him to talk?"

Eagle then walked up to Charles and flipped the chair with him still on it over on his back. He then brought out a dirty rag and slapped the rag over his face.

"what are you doing, get this piece of cloth off my face it smells bad." Charles was coughing and spluttering over the fumes that came off the rag.

"Where has that been exactly?" asked Kuznetsov

One of the engineers had it on him while he was working on the car engines outside." said eagle

Eagle then brought out his canteen and unscrewed the lid.

"Last chance sir Charles, you either give us the information we want or you will suffer for a long time in here." Eagle warned him.

"Brimir curses you! Shouted Charles in a vain attempt to show he will not break.

"suit yourself, hold him down." He said to Kuznetsov who complied.

Eagle then started to pour a small amount of water onto Charles's face, the rag absorbing the water was blocking any chances for Charles to catch some air; every time he tried to breathe was always slapped out of reach, he felt like a child incapable of swimming to save his own life.

Eagle paused to let him catch some air "Who do you work for!"

Charles was gasping for air "please no more" he whimpered pathetically

"A name! Give me a name!"

"Please, I…I don't know."

"not good enough" he then poured even more water on his face.

After a full minute of the waterboarding session he caved , he caved

"Cro*splutter*ell, reco*cough*ista."

"what was that?" Eddie pulled the rag off his face.

"Cromwell! Reconquista! That's all I know, please no more."he whimpered

"it hasn't even been two minutes, and he's already broken. Kuznetsov sniggered

"After all that talk about the mighty nobility, if that is all you represent of them then we have nothing to fear."

Charles started to laugh " hehehaha, you fools; you think you can get away with this, When Reconquista takes this country, there will be nowhere left for you to run. You are all going to d…."

Dmitri then walked up to him with a syringe in his hand and jabbed it in his neck. "shshsh sleep now, no talking. He hushed Charles who has now lost consciousness again.

"I trust that you have what you needed? He asked alexei

"it wasn't much, but it will have to do."

"good, now if you don't mind can one of you help me carry him to my lab.

'That's the main reason he is here?' everyone thought.

*sigh* "kuznetsov" Alexei called out

"Why me again?" he complained

"because Sergei is injured and eagle here is more of a guest, and I can't be arsed to do it; now get your ass to it.

Kuznetsov grumbled to himself. "old bastard"

"Care to repeat that, I didn't hear you because I'm quite old and my hearing has dulled." Alexei glared at him.

Kuznetsov stiffened "nothing!" he then proceeded by picking up Charles again and ran out the door. 'He may be old, but shit is he scary.' He thought as he left the room.

Alexei then turned to Dmitri "why are you so interested in him? What could you possibly want from him?"

"These mages have something that can manipulate the elements too their will, there must be something I can find like an internal organ or a genetic code relating to something" Dmitri was deep in thought until suddenly a switch was turned on his head "oooh now this is exciting." He said in excitement.

Alexei dead-panned until he noticed that something was shining on Dmitri's middle finger " isn't that the outcome of your experiment"

"yep" he sighed now bringing up his left hand to show the ring that came from the experiment " isn't she a beauty, also difficult to figure out; I have never seen this type of metal on a ring nor have I seen this type of ruby, And the feeling I get from this ring is the same feeling I got from that guys wand except that his wand was like a gateway to allowing elemental energy to flow into the wand and out; this ring however seems to absorb the physical elements itself as an energy container, I found this out by heating up the ring with a blowtorch I borrowed from the same engineer. And the results I found were…. strange, the flames from the blowtorch were absorbed into this stone encrusted into the ring" he explained to them

"erm…. Do you have any proof that it did." Said eagle

"I recorded it." Dmitri answered him

"Fair enough"

"Well I will figure it out later, now if you don't mind I got some secrets to crack open out of Charles." He said in a cheery tone and then left the room for his lab.

The two men that was left in the room just sweat dropped at his cheerfulness.

Good thing we are not on earth anymore, not that I approve of him committing human experimenting; but there are no earth governments and human rights activists here to stop him from doing so. eddie sighed.

"well due to the fact that its illegal this is actually his first time in experimenting on a live organism, biology never interested him much… till now." Alexei sweat dropped

"Anyway, what I have actually come here for is that we finished repairing our transport vheicles"

"Your vehicles, don't you mean mine?" Alexei quirked his eybrow

"The lads in the pathfinders had their own vehicles with them back in Kiev, when they were ambushed The Insurgents took them here along with the Americans using their Vehicles."

"so what vehicles were they using and how much fuel was it carrying" he asked

"the Pathfinders had a Jackal 2 with them at the time, but the coyote TSV and the Mastiff were someone else's; all three of them are fully armed with 50 cal machine guns, a 7.62mm General purpose machine gun and a grenade machine gun, luckily the terrorists were nice enough to refuel our Vehicles along the way before going to Chernobyl; but the bad news is we have limited fuel." Eddie informed.

"How much fuel do we have to last?" Alexei asked.

"We have about five jerry cans full of petrol, whereas you lot have two jerry cans full; and what's worse is that I don't think that this place has even discovered fossil fuels yet. Eddie frowned at that piece of bad news.

"Wonderful" Alexei threw his hand up in slight frustration

Luckily they and the americans still have their weapons and gear stored in the mastiff but the same problem still lingers, we have limited supplies and ammunition.

"we will talk about that later, first we must have a meeting with the other sqauds.

"There is another thing I am wondering about"

"whats that?"

"What are we going to do about this building and the professor's machine or whatever that thing is?"Eddie asked him.

"We can't leave this building and what's inside out in the open like this, sooner or later others will come to investigate what that explosion was."

"So dispose the evidence then."

"Yes, but I will have to inform Dmitri first; it was his project so he will understand.

"Hm" Eagle nodded

"By the way what is your name, and don't bother with the Alias crap there is no one here to use your name against you.

"…..Eddie, Eddie Crowshaw.

"Nice to meet you comrade Ed" Alexei held out his hand to Eddie

"You too." Eddie took his and shook it.

* * *

><p>Clarice was in the vehicle Bay observing these strange looking men carrying these weird looking muskets around, but she knew better than to underestimate the power of these muskets. At least one of these muskets had the power of one firing squad of musketeers or more.<p>

She looked over at the black clad soldiers that were not wearing their frightening masks anymore; one of them in particular caught her interest, the man named Phobos did the most impossible thing that no commoner would ever dare to do; apart from that man called Alexei who insulted the nobles honour and Dismissed the founders teachings as Foolish, corrupted and Broken, that man must've been crazy at the time for speaking such Disrespect towards him and the founder. But this man however turned against the noble mage same as the other soldiers, But he shot him; we were told it was impossible to beat a noble, but this man had made it look easy.

She remembered one conversation she had with him and the other soldiers with him.

**(Flashback)**

"_Why did you shoot the noble."_

"_He was a threat to us all; I simply acted out for everyone's safety._

"_but he is a noble, when they find out about this they will have your heads_

"_They are welcome to try, if they want a war we will bring our own war._

"_Why do you not fear them, Are you not afraid?_

"_I was born with the purpose of a soldier; I know why I am here. Why should I be afraid? Fear is born of uncertainty, we fear nothing because our purpose is clear and our path is certain; we are soldiers without a country, and we will be damned if we take orders from scum like him._

_Clarice stood there in awe unable to argue back._

_As phobos was about to walk away, Clarice latched onto his right arm sobbing into it "Help…us, please… save my village…my family… my mother…help me."clarice cried, desperate for help._

_Phobos was never the one to give emotional support to others, and clearly he was a bit uncomfortable about this situation he had gotten himself in; what made it worse was everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching them both, clearly they have never seen a Big bad scary SAS soldier or any other elite Spec ops soldiers consoling a citizen before._

_Phobos was just standing there awkwardly rubbing the girls back in a attempt to comfort the girl. 'Bloody hell, what has the world become to make me do this; as I remember back in school everyone avoided me because they were afraid of me, although I do admit it's a nice change without the hostility I get from most people.'_

_Eagle/Eddie and Dmitri saw the whole thing happen, _

"_Do you think we should inform Alexei and rest about helping this girl?"_

"_I'm no hero I will admit that, do what you want to do; I'm only interested in getting more information about this place._

"_Alright I will tell Alexei myself" they both walked off leaving Phobos and clarice to find Alexei and the Nobleman._

Clarice blushed at that memory 'why did I do that? I know I want to save my friends and family but I barely know these people; no one would help us commoners, why would they want to help us'. She thought to herself

a man stood on top of a crate and raised his voice to grab everyone's attention "Alright guys listen up to anyone that does not know me; I am Commander Laurence Harlow of Bravo team, Seal team 8.

This man had the Aura of a true leader, which was uncommon to see common people leading a small group of soldiers or an army; it is usually the noble who leads from the back.

"As you all know this is not Chernobyl anymore as you all have witnessed earlier, in fact I don't know where on earth we have ended up; but due to a civilians plea for help she has pointed out the nearest village which is her hometown, but we will have to get our hands dirty because she said it was attacked by this country's soldiers whom were supposed to protect its people and they were led by a madman given the keys to madness ; we will not stand for these actions, they will be held accountable for their crimes against humanity." He explained to them

Just then Alexei and Eddie arrived just in time to catch the American navy seal Taking up most of the spotlight of leadership,

Eddie was not happy that the American commander was attempting to take command of all the soldiers here and jumping to conclusions too early.

Alexei on the other hand was a little bit pissed that he was ordering his men to take his vehicles with them without his consent, and assuming command when just not that long ago he was the one held hostage.

"hold on what do you think you are doing! Who made you the leader" Alexei yelled at him abrubptly

"I'm going to save the village, and who are you to stop me" Laurence frowned

"You were trying to take our Vehicles and our equipment to save one village from Primitive medieval soldiers and mages" alexei accused him "we need them to assault the Abaddon mansion estate for Intel."

"People's lives are at stake here, and all you care about is Intel at this time" He yelled back at him

"If it makes you feel any better then there are innocent people held prisoner in that mansion, we need the information that this so called noble lord has if we want to survive in this world; and besides we don't need this much to take out a small party."

Eddie Cut into the argument "couldn't we just split the forces, it will be easier for both and everyone wins."

"Alright you may have a point there." Laurence admitted

" also we are going to have to ask you to come with us."

"Why is that?"

"You all have Suppressors on your weapons and the green berets and our lads in the paras and marines don't," Eddie pointed out

Alright we will go with you, the green berets and your Paratroopers and Marines can handle things in the village; what about the Russians?"

"They will be coming with us to the mansion, is that a problem." Eddie asked him

"you do know that we Americans naturally do not get along with the Russians, did that ever cross your mind?"

"yes, but that ; but that logic only applies on earth and we are not on earth anymore as far as I can gather; I would prefer it if you would cast away your differences for now and concentrate on the matter at hand."

"Alright I will consider it for now."

"Thank you."

"By the way where has that Russian Scientist gone too?" Laurence asked.

"he is in his lab, but I wouldn't go in there yet."

"Why, what's he doing in there?" Laurence asked him

"You don't want to know." Eddie sweat dropped

Charles was just waking up from his unconscious state when there was an incredibly blinding light covering his view, Charles thought it was beautiful the white light felt like it was calling for him to come closer.

"Am I dead? Is this a sign from the founder, will I finally meet him" he said rather excitedly

Suddenly the light moved away to the right Courtesy of Dmitry moving the LED Surgical Lighting System, dressed in surgical uniform with the gloves, facemask and goggles on.

"Nooope! It's just Dmitri" smirked Dmitri with the facemask muffling his voice and a long scalpel in his left hand.

Charles would've screamed at him to let him go but Dmitri was already putting him back to sleep again using the mask attached to a canister of knock out Gas.

Just as Charles was about to go back unconscious again, he could hear Dmitri saying the last words he will ever hear.

"oh don't worry, you will meet your Brimir soon enough…. Only In The deepest pits of hell where you and your kind will be spending for all eternity. "

His eyes got so heavy that he was unable to keep them open, And then… darkness

Now that Charles was knocked out again, he could finally begin., as he placed the blade of the scalpel to his chest."let's see what Your brimir has gifted you, im sure he wouldn't mind if I took a peek." He said, smirking behind his mask

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**AN: and that's a wrap.**

**Happy new year to you all BTW.**

**There will be action scenes in the next chapter, be patient.**

**And the updates may take a while, sorry about that.**


End file.
